Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts
by cowboyjb
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts after a tragedy and quickly realizes there is much more to the tragedy than a mere accident.


**Harry Potter** **and the Return to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1 _Bad News, Good News_**

As Harry watched the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station a large brown owl landed on the ground infront of him. When Harry didn't look down the owl gave him a gentle peck on the shin.

"Oww," Harry said as he looked down. "Oh, hello, Archamedes. What have you got here?"

Harry bent down and took the letter that was attached to Archamedes' leg. Harry looked at the outside of the envelope.

_Harry Potter Platform 9__¾ __Kings Cross Station_

Harry opened the envelope and read the short letter that was enclosed.

_Harry,_

_Please come to the ministry as soon as possible, there is an urgent matter here that you need to be made aware of._

_Arthur_

"Sorry, ladies. I need to go to the Ministry," Harry said with a frown.

"Daddy, why do you have to go to the Ministry today?" Lily asked as they made their way back to the barrier between Platform 9 ¾ and the rest of Kings Cross Station.

"Your Grandfather sent me an urgent owl, Lil. I have to go, I will be home soon, be good for your mum." Harry replied with a smile and gave his daughter a hug. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I can, Gin."

"You had better, Harry Potter." Ginny playfully scolded him.

With a final wave to his wife and daughter Harry turned on the spot and silently Disapparated. Harry arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was quieter than normal because many of the witches and wizards that work here were currently seeing their children off to Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter!" A familiar voice called from the security desk. "Minister Shacklebolt asked me to send you straight to his office when you arrived.

"Thanks, Joe." Harry said as he walked past the security wizard towards the elevators. The elevator Harry entered was empty of even the normal interdepartmental memos.

"Hello, Harry," Arthur Weasley greeted Harry as Harry stepped out of the elevator. "Sorry we had to pull you away from your family today."

"Deputy Minister," Harry shook Arthur's hand as he spoke. "It's quite alright, I'm sure Ginny will take Lily to Fortescue's for some Ice Cream before they head home and Lily will have completely forgotten I got called into work."

"How is the Ice Cream Parlor doing?" Arthur asked as they made their way down the corridor.

"It's going great, with one months profit we are able to donate five-hundred Galleons to St. Mungo's and we have established the Florean Fortescue Scholarship for students whose families can't afford supplies for Hogwarts." Harry answered before knocking on Kingsley's door.

"That's great, Harry. You two make me so proud, and keeping Florean's name does a great honor to him. I'm sure his family..."

"Come in." Kingsley called from the other side of the door.

Harry walked through the doorway to see Kingsley sitting behind his desk. Harry also recognized the woman sitting across from Kingsley, Meredith Sullivan. Harry had worked with Meredith at least once a year when he made his yearly trip to Hogwarts to talk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Meredith took up the post of DADA Professor the year after Voldemort fell from power, she has been there since.

Only five years older than Harry, he thought Headmistress Mcgonagall had hired yet another DADA Professor that was inadequate and under-qualified to teach future generations how to defend themselves. Only twenty-three years old, tall, slender and flowing blond hair down to her mid-back, Harry felt that she wouldn't be qualified to teach first years how to fly a broom let alone how to duel. This preconceived notion was quickly erased during Harry's first guest speaker appearance at Hogwarts. He saw first year students that were doing spells that Harry hadn't mastered until fourth year, granted they were very weak spells but the fact that they could summon a very small shield or in some cases a very fine silver mist was definitely saying something about Meredith.

"Harry," Kingsley spoke first. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, I know you wanted to spend the day with Ginny and Lily. Harry, Arthur please have a seat. Harry, I believe you know Meredith so we can get right into the point of this meeting."

Harry and Arthur both took seats across from Kingsley and gave a quick greeting to Meredith. For the first time Harry saw that all three of his companions did not look happy, in fact, sadness was etched into every face.

"Harry, early this morning Headmaster Flitwick was brought into St. Mungo's. It seems that before he was able to return from his vacation in China he got into some trouble," Kingsley paused here as he fought to keep his composure. "A nearby Chinese Fireball seemed to believe that Headmaster Flitwick's charm work was an attack on the dragon. The Fireball attacked him before he even knew the dragon was there. Headmaster Flitwick was able to get himself to safety and do enough healing charms to get himself back to London ."

Harry noticed that Arthur had his head hanging down low at this point and a tear was slowly rolling down Meredith's cheek.

"The wounds that he sustained were too great for the Healers to overcome. Headmaster Flitwick past away at nine this morning. The Hogwarts Board of Governors have appointed Professor Sullivan as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir." Harry spoke for the first time since entering the office. "No disrespect meant, Meredith but I thought Professor Sinistra was Deputy Headmistress, why wasn't she appointed to be Headmistress?"

"Professor Sinistra has expressed a desire to retire within the next few years and the Governors chose to appoint a Professor that is planning to be with Hogwarts for a long while," Arthur answered Harry's question.

"I'm sorry to say this under these circumstances but congratulations, Meredith," Harry spoke in a quiet voice. "What do you need from me?"

"Harry, I came here today to talk with the Minister about possible Professors to fill in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts and to also take over as Head of Gryffindor House," Meredith's voice soft and sweet as she spoke. "Your name kept coming up during the conversation."

"But I have a job already, I'm the Department Head of the Auror Department. I can't possibly teach too." Harry interrupted.

"Thats the great thing, Harry," Arthur spoke again. "While you are the Department Head you can do most of your work from your office at Hogwarts. I know Ron has been getting a bit restless at the joke shop. I'm sure if you asked he would come back, he can easily do the rest from here."

"I would love to see Ron come back, but I don't know how well the rest of the department would feel if I appointed my best mate who has been out of the job for a few years as my Deputy Head," Harry spoke as if he had already thought about asking Ron to come back. "What about my current Deputy? Bradley will not be happy at all."

"Harry, everyone in the Auror and Magical Law Enforcement Departments will understand, and in fact I am sure they all know that he would be the best man for the job," The Minister spoke in a low voice. "Don't worry about Bradley. Samuel Geyser has decided to retire as Head Instructor at the Auror Academy , with your approval I would like to appoint Bradley as the new Head Instructor."

"OK, I suppose that all of that would work out fine, if everyone agrees to it. But I have another question that I am more concerned with. What about Ginny and Lily?" Harry thought about the glare he would receive from both of the women in his life when he told them he would be gone for the next ten months.

"I can make arrangements for them to stay in a cottage in Hogsmeade, you will be able to visit them at least once a day, even have meals with them," Meredith answered this question for Harry.

"It seems the three of you have discussed a great deal about me and this situation in a very short amount of time," Harry responded while he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure that I could come up with any number of reasons why i can't take the position. And for each of those reasons I know that you will have half a dozen counter-points to get me to take the post. So, instead of sitting around here fighting the inevitable I will accept the post, at least for the time being. I believe the welcome feast begins at six? I had better get home to fill in Ginny and pack my trunk."

"Splendid, Harry, splendid," Meredith stood with a smile. "I will go and secure the cottage for your family. Minister, Deputy Minister, thank you for being willing to work with me and Harry. We will have a service for Filius on Friday evening."

"We will be there, Meredith," Kingsley stood to shake her hand and escort her to the door. "Harry, please feel free to use my fireplace to Floo home."

"Thank you, Sir, but I need to go to my office to pick up a few things. I will Floo from there," Harry replied as he too walked to the door. "Arthur, once we get the cottage settled you and Molly will have to come for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry, congratulations," Arthur smiled. "Oh, Harry, watch out for Ginny's hexes, I hear she is very good at one in particular."

"Yeah, the Bat-Bogey Hex," Harry replied with a small frown on his face. "Thanks for the warning."

Harry entered his office and began collecting up various reports and important papers he knew he would need while he was at Hogwarts. He quickly tidied his desk and magically sealed his office so that no one would be able to gain access to private files. With one last look around his office and a quick prayer that Ginny would refrain from hexing him too badly he dropped some Floo Powder into the fireplace.

" Grimmauld Place," Harry said as he stepped into the green flames. Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the living room of his Godfathers home and was immediately greeted by a shout of joy from Lily.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. "Mommy! Daddy is home!"

"Gracious, Lily Potter, I'm just in the next room. There is no need to attempt to wake the dead just because your father is home," Ginny said with a chuckle as she walked into the room. "Welcome home, Mr. Potter, what was so urgent at the ministry?"

"Lily, will you please go help Kreacher with dinner," Harry asked before he turned back to Ginny.

"Daddy, don't be silly, Kreacher already has dinner ready," Lily giggled thinking her father was joking.

"Oh, right, of course. Then why don't you go and play with your doll house," Harry responded with a small smile.

"Will you come play with me," Lily asked looking up at her father with a pleading look in her green eyes that looked identical to her namesakes.

"Of course I will, Lily. I just need to talk with your mother first," Harry said as he ruffled Lily's red hair.

"What is going on, Harry. You have that look," Ginny said as Lily ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Why don't you have a seat," Harry said as he himself sat down in his favorite chair. His children had come to call this chair, Daddy's Quiet Chair, because Harry seldom did anything but think when he sat in this chair. Then as an afterthought, "You didn't happen to leave your wand in the other room did you?"

"Of course I didn't leave my wand in another room, you know I know better than that. And with the way you are acting and sitting in your Quiet Chair I may be very happy I have my wand with me," Ginny replied with a very small smile. "If you are afraid of me hexing you because you have something to tell me, you may want to just tell me before I hex you just because you are being so quiet."

"Alright, alright," Harry said while he raised his hands in defense. "Ginny, Professor Flitwick died this morning after a dragon attack in China ." Harry paused as Ginny slumped back into the sofa she was sitting on. When he was sure that Ginny wasn't going to faint he continued. "Professor Sullivan has been appointed as Headmistress and she has asked me to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"You said no, right? You already have a job and Lily will be devastated if you are away from home that much," Like a dog can smell fear, Ginny seemed to be able to sense the apprehension in Harry. Sensing that Harry had agreed to take the job Ginny jumped up off of the couch and leaned in over Harry. "Harry James Potter, you had better of said no, and if you didn't you had better of found out away that your daughter and I can see you every day."

"Of course I said no," Harry began, "at first. Then after they had an answer to every single objection I could come up with I said yes. Headmistress Sullivan has procured a cottage in Hogsmeade for you and Lily to stay in so that I can see you both everyday. I am still going to be able to do my work for the Ministry from Hogwarts, which reminds me, I need to speak with Ron."

"What on Earth do you need to speak with Ron about?" Ginny asked as she stood up and let Harry out of his chair.

"I need him to come back to work in the Auror Department," Harry spoke as he walked to the fireplace and once again dropped Floo Powder into the fire. Harry put his head into the fire and said Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry always hated having to Floo to the Weasley's joke shop, he was never sure if he said all of his W's clearly enough to arrive where he wanted to. To Harry's delight when his head quit spinning he was able to see his friend Ron.

"Wotcher, Ron!" Harry said from the coals of the fireplace.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. "Bloody Hell, I can't ever seem to get used to people popping in on me like that. What can I do for you? Ginny told us you had to go to the Ministry after the Express left, whats up?"

"Can you come over to my place?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah sure. HEY GEORGE!" Harry jumped as Ron shouted to his brother, and he knew instantly where his daughter learned to shout like she does. "I'm heading over to Grimmauld Place lock up will ya?"

"No, I don't think I will, I think I will leave the whole shop unlocked so that our friends in Knockturn Alley can come over and help themselves to our wares," George replied as he rounded the corner. "Hey, Harry. Can you believe my little brother? Thinks he needs to remind me to lock the store."

"Hi, George. I don't mean to be rude but I need to get going, I have a nine year old little girl tugging on my pant leg." Harry lied to his brother-in-law.

"By all means, give her a hug for me," George said smiling.

Harry stood up in his living room and waited for a brief moment before Ron too stepped out of the fireplace. Ron looked around confused.

"Where is Lily?" Ron asked.

"She is upstairs playing with her dolls, I'm in a bit of a rush so I wasn't quite truthful with George," Harry admitted. "Ron, I need to ask you a very important question. I need you to come back to the Auror Department."

"What? Why? Everything is going great, why do you need me to come back as an Auror?" Ron asked confused.

"Ron, I don't need you to come back as an Auror," Harry spoke quietly, "I need you to come back and be my Deputy Head of Department."

Ron and Ginny's jaws dropped in unison. Ron looked as if he would faint.

"I'm going to be teaching Defense at Hogwarts this year and I need someone to help me out at the Ministry. Bradley is going to be taking over the Auror Academy and you are the only person I know that will make sure that the Department is run how _we_ reorganized it to be run," Harry sat down across form his best friend."

"Of course I'll come back, Harry. When do I start?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow," Harry answered with a smile, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go tell a little nine year old that she will get to see Hogwarts this year after all."

Ginny congratulated Ron as Harry walked up the stairs to his daughters bedroom.

"Ginny, whats really going on?" Ron asked quietly. "Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled Harry asked me to come back. But something doesn't seem quite right."

"Headmaster Flitwick died this morning, Ron. He was killed by a Chinese Fireball. I agree with you though, something else doesn't seem right. I don't think Harry knows what it is yet either, but I can tell he has a bad feeling about something. Lily and I are going to be staying in a cottage in Hogsmeade, which is great because Lily would have been devastated if both her brothers and her father left for Hogwarts without her. At least now she will be close by. What I don't understand is why they went after Harry so aggressively."

"Wouldn't you, Gin?" Ron asked seriously. "He is the greatest wizard to live since Albus Dumbledore, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his best mate. I say it because it is true, and everyone knows it. If there is something sinister going on at Hogwarts that Professor Sullivan and the Ministry don't want people knowing about there is no one better to have there than Harry. Just like Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogwarts while Albus was there, I'm betting the Ministry thinks the same will be true of anybody attacking while Harry is there."

"I knew you were the right person to have backing me up at the Ministry, Ron," Harry spoke as he carried Lily into the room with Kreacher trailing after them.

"So you are thinking the same thing?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do. I have a feeling you are going to be very busy at the Ministry trying to help the Minister figure out what is going on," Harry replied quietly. "Can you meet me at the cottage once a week to go over any developments?"

"Of course," Ron replied quickly.

"Master Potter, your trunk is packed just like you asked Kreacher to pack it for you. Shall I send it to Hogwarts for you," Kreacher asked as he bowed so low his nose touched the floor.

"That would be excellent, Kreacher," Harry answered the house-elf. "Ginny and Lily will be staying in Hogsmeade this year. I hope its not to much to ask that you take care of Grimmauld Place and help out at the cottage."

"Not at all, Master Potter, Kreacher would be most happy to help his Mistress Ginny and Mistress Lily," Kreacher answered with another low bow.

"Great, thanks, Kreacher," Harry said before turning to his wife. "I had better get going, the feast starts soon and I shouldn't be late on my first night. I love you, Ginny. I love you too, Lily."

After handing Lily to her mother Harry shook Ron's hand before Disapparating out of Grimmauld Place .

Harry stood at the castle gates staring up at the first home he ever knew. He had briefly thought of becoming a teacher here after his defeat of Voldemort. After a meeting with Kingsley and Arthur he knew that the Ministry was where he was needed. What sealed the deal for Harry was the last thing Kingsley said to him during that meeting.

_If anyone deserves to take a break after the war its you. Harry, I won't lie to you, the Ministry is in bad shape. It needs a complete makeover, every department. Yourself and Ron are the two men that I know can revolutionize the Auror Department. If you don't work for the Ministry, I fear it will be many years before the wizarding world comes to trust the Ministry again. We aren't asking you to be the poster boy for the Ministry, we are asking you to save the Ministry._

Harry couldn't say no to that. Kingsley had hit the mark, Harry didn't want to be anyone's poster boy. Minister Scrimgeour had failed to see that fact, Harry would have helped the Ministry then _if_ Scrmgeour would have acknowledged the Ministries mistakes. Instead, he had wanted Harry to tell the Wizarding world everything was OK and that the Ministry was doing an excellent job.

"Good evening, Harry" Harry jumped as he heard Deputy Headmistress Sinistra bring him out of his trip down memory lane.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry hid the surprise from his voice.

"You are just in time," Sinistra said with a smile as she pointed down the lane. Harry turned to see the familiar Threstral drawn carriages coming up the lane. "We should hurry, Headmistress Sullivan wants you to be seated before the students see you."

Harry and Professor Sinistra quickly walked toward the castle without speaking. Harry glanced toward the lake and saw the tiny first years making their way across the lake. He remembered back to his first year lake crossing, then he remembered that his young son Albus was on one of those boats, and James in a carriage. He couldn't wait to see their expressions when they learned Harry would be teaching them this year. Before Harry realized it he was back in the Great Hall walking towards the head table.

"Wonderful," Headmistress Sullivan spoke, "I was beginning to think I would have to give you detention on your first day."

"Well, Meredith," Harry began with a laugh. "You wouldn't be the first Professor to give me detention on the first night of the year."

Meredith's smile quickly fell from her face when she heard this.

"Not that I was a _bad_ student, just had a run in with the Whomping Willow in a flying car." Harry laughed as he spoke.

"Oh, I do seem to remember hearing about that," The smile returned to her face as she spoke.

"Professor, would you mind if I wore my hood up until you introduced me," Harry asked. "I would like it to be more of a shock to my children when they see me."

"That will be fine, now if you will please have a seat the students will be coming in any moment." Meredith indicated a seat that was three to her right. Harry sat down where indicated and pulled his hood over his head hiding his face.

The hall erupted in noise as the giant doors opened and students began pouring in through them. Harry peered out from under his hood and smiled as he saw James walk through the doors. James definitely took after his Grandfather, he was in the center of a large group of friends and the loudest of them all.

"Did you see those first years on the train," James asked his friends. "I hate how they were staring at me, it was just like last year when I met new people. Just because Harry Potter is my father doesn't mean anything. He is just like every other father out there."

"Not really, James," A tall red haired girl said with a chuckle. "He is _Harry Potter,_ he defeated Voldemort. He isn't _just_ like every other father out there."

"He is to me, Amanda," James spoke barely loud enough for Harry to hear. "I just wish people wouldn't stare."

Harry had a broad smile on his face. He knew all to well what James was talking about. In a very short time he knew that he too would be on the receiving end of those stares.

As the students found their seats they began to see the changes at the head table and the volume in the hall drop dramatically. Now instead of the loud excited shouting, the students were leaning close to each other whispering. They would point from Harry to Professor Sullivan. From what Harry could hear the students were more interested in who the hooded Professor at the table was than where Headmaster Flitwick was.

Hagrid entered the Great Hall through a side door and sat next to Harry and nodded politely. Harry knew by Hagrids lack of an enthusiastic greeting that he had no idea Harry was mere inches away. The smile Harry wore when listening to James vanished as he looked closer at Hagrid. The half giant's cheaks still shone from the tears he had undoubtedly been sheding all day long. Harry had wanted to tell Hagrid that he was here but knew that would ruin his surprise for James and Albus.

Professor Sinistra led the group of small first years into the Great Hall and placed the Sorting Hat on a three legged stool.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone," Professor Meredith spoke before the sorting took place. "I wanted to make a brief announcement before the sorting began. You may be wondering where Headmaster Flitwick is, I am sorry to inform you that he was attacked by a Chinese Fireball. Headmaster Flitwick made it to St. Mungo's where he passed away this morning. This school year will be dedicated to Headmaster Flitwick. Now, we will get on with the sorting and I will finish my announcements when you all have been placed in your Houses."

Harry could hardly remember a time when he experienced such a deafing silince in the Great Hall. After a moment he began hearing small sniffles from numerous students trying to hide their emotions from friends. After another moment the tear near the brim of the hat opened on the Sorting Hat.

_"My song this year will not be of warning, __It will not be a song sung in fear, __It will be of a man we all shall be honoring, __It may even cause you to shed a tear._

_Headmaster Flitwick was a great man, __There wasn't a charm he couldn't master, __A jinx he wouldn't use in any plan, __No other person could cast a spell faster..._

Harry couldn't hear anymore of the song as Hagrid began crying once more. Harry watched as Hagrid took a table cloth size handkerchief out and blew his nose. Harry noticed that all the other Professors while maintaining their composure better than Hagrid were also crying.

After the Sorting Hat fell silent once more Professor Sinistra began calling students up to be sorted. Erin Atwell was first to be sorted, she became a Hufflepuff to loud applause. Twins Jeremiah and Victoria Bingham came next and were both quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Harry continued to listen to each name as it was sorted while he watched the different tables and tried to pick out who would be the trouble makers and who were the good students.

Harry's gaze snapped back to the Sorting Hat when he heard the name Scorpius Malfoy called. Harry watched as Scorpius walked up to the stool. Harry was instantly reminded of Draco seeing Scorpius, the only thing that seemed to be different was the fact that Scorpius seemed to lack his fathers arrogance.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be having an internal debate for the better part of two minutes until finally it shouted out its decision.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hall erupted into applause as Scorpius made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed that a majority of the Slytherins joined in the applause as well, while the others looked just as sour as Harry remembered they ever looked. The most surprising thing Harry saw though was the smile etched into Scorpius' eleven year old face.

"Albus Potter," Professor Sinistra called and Harry could barely hide his excitement. Albus sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Harry sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the Hat to shout out its decision.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the Sorting Hats rip opened and shouted...

A/N: Ok everyone, for those of you who read my previous story I hope you enjoy this one. And I know thats a mean cliff hanger but my previous readers know that I like leaving cliff hangers. Please review, good or bad. For my new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy as well


End file.
